It has become important to develop simplified and inexpensive hangers, specifically designed for use in the shipment of garments from manufacturer to retailer. The use of hangers for this purpose has been made necessary to reduce labor costs and damage to garments. It has also become increasingly essential because of the long distances many garments are shipped between manufacturer and retailer. This situation has created an increasing necessity to develop hangers of minimal structure, low cost and characterized by positive retention of the garment even under prolonged subjection to vibration and impact, creating forces which tend to cause the garment to be released from the hanger. Despite the more demanding performance requirements, it is important to the hanger that its profile and its weight be kept to a minimum to reduce its contribution to shipping costs. Particularly is this true where the shipping is over long distances. With the development of hangers having arm portions of metallic rod, the need for a garment clamp capable of being mounted on the rod without utilizing a complicated structure became a matter of serious concern. Such a hanger is disclosed in co-pending application, Ser. No. 292,669, filed Aug. 13, 1981, now abandoned, entitled "Pant and Skirt Hanger", having a common assignee with this application. While that application discloses a particularly simple and light weight hanger structure, it does not provide a solution to mounting spring biased garment clamps on the rod structure.